Torio Claven
Torio Claven (female true neutral humanoid) is a recruitable NPC in the Official Campaign. "Dressed in an elegant and revealing dress, this woman wears her short hair in a purposefully disheveled manner. While her dour face is devoid of any genuine smile and lacks the beauty of vibrancy, her slender body and predatory stare have a cold, dominating sex appeal." Gameplay If recruited to Crossroad Keep, she serves as a talent scout aiding the PC in recruiting talented individuals who might benefit the keep. She identifies the following individuals as potential recruits: *'Orlen' - "You may wish to return to your... roots. I imagine many Harbormen farmers would be willing to help you in the war effort." *'Bevil' - "And while you already travel with most of your friends, there are companions whom you traveled with before who might prove their loyalty. Is there anyone in West Harbor who might be willing to raise a blade on your behalf?" *'Jacoby' - "While searching for discontents in Fort Locke to use as informants, we had a rather... spectacular... failure attempting to recruit one of the blacksmiths there. But it is a failure that could work to your advantage, for he was passionate in his service to Neverwinter. Speaking to him might be able to turn his loyalty to your advantage." *'Calindra' - "We tracked the movement of several merchants from neighboring kingdoms... and beyond, in case they were spies. One, a miner from Amn, was rumored to be in Port Llast. But once we confirmed she was not an agent of that country, merely greedy, we never continued to track her. Still, rumor had it she had a talent for the craft - and if there are ore deposits you need for the war effort, she may be of use to you." *'Aldanon' - "Knowledge is power - and there is much about Garius' library here that may be of value if you had one dedicated to digging through it. This enemy we face... you face... is also a thing of legend. And having tomes and a library and one dedicated to researching the past could prove of use. The sage of Neverwinter, Aldanon, may prove more useful if he could use the Keep's library. I advise you to speak with Veedle." *'Deekin' - "Have you seen a kobold in Neverwinter, by chance? Rumor has it it is Deekin, the bard, who served with some heroes of the North both in Waterdeep - and below it. Deekin tends to be receptive to any acts of kindness, no matter how slight - building him a small shop of some sort might draw him here. And hopefully not drive others away." *'Jalboun' - "Every war effort needs competent soldiers... even the Hosttower, with its emphasis on magic, recognized this. There is a Luskan mercenary who goes by the name of Jalboun of the Two Blades who currently works for Sydney Natale - if you can convince him to leave his employer, he may prove a valuable ally." *'Caelryna Seerar' - "I've heard a report that a merchant caravan bound for Waterdeep was waylaid by Fire Giants of Mount Galardrym. One of the notable members of that caravan was a drow merchant named Caerlyna Seerar. If she survived the Fire Giants, she may be grateful enough to make Crossroad Keep her new home." *'Guyven of the Road' - "First, you should make sure you can move freely, know all the roads, trails, and secret paths to ensure you control not just the Keep, but all around it. For that, you should contact a scout by the name of Guyven. Few know the region as well as he does." *'Light of Heavens' - "I think I may have one last name for you - a warrior who calls herself the Light of Heavens. A little grandiose, but she is said to have some celestial blood, so such arrogance is not uncommon. She is said to be an excellent leader and sergeant, and she might be a good ally for our side. She was last sighted in Neverwinter City and Port Llast. Rumor has it she is fond of duels, and you may have to convince her... with some force... that you are worthy enough for her to follow you into battle." Official Campaign Torio met Black Garius many years ago on the streets of Luskan when she was earning coppers singing and performing in Luskan alehouses. Garius used Torio to spy on the Hosttower mages who frequented the seedier districts of Luskan and from there he was able to track their movements and plans which allowed to quickly gain power. As Garius' prestige grew, Torio became an effective weapon serving as his eyes and ears and eventually she was given the position of ambassador to Neverwinter. She served as Garius' informant within the Neverwinter and allowed him to adjust his plans accordingly. After the PC drove out Luskan covert agents trying to enter Neverwinter through the Docks, Garius had her and Lorne Starling concoct a plan to have the PC extradited to Luskan and sentence him/her to low justice in order to prevent further interference. They framed the PC for the massacre of Ember, which was in Luskan territory, and tried to play it as some sort of hate crime. Lord Nasher Alagondar (or Axle, if the PC joined the Shadow Thieves) saw through her deception and quickly had the PC made a squire, which prevented the PC from being extradited, but still required that he/she be put on trial in Nasher's courts for the accused crime. One way or another, Torio's scheme is eventually revealed and she is arrested in Neverwinter, and disregarded by Luskan as being a member of a rogue faction and is replaced by Sydney Natale as ambassador. Shortly before her execution, Sir Nevalle intervened and suggested that the PC should be allowed to determine her fate. The PC can choose to have her executed or spared and assigned to Crossroad Keep. If she is brought to Crossroad Keep, she helps the PC recruit talented individuals to work for the keep. Personality Torio was skilled as a diplomat, skilled in social proceedings and formalities, and was manipulative and cunning in her work as Luskan's ambassador. Because of this, she was reviled by others like Lord Nasher, Sand, and Haeromos as a "harpy." Though she remained respectful towards Garius, she was particularly cruel towards Lorne, often mocking him for his failures and belittling him in front of Garius. During the trial, if Marcus was allowed to speak, he would proclaim that Torio was not truly a cruel person, rather that she feared Garius so much that she learned to be cruel and manipulative like Lorne. After the battle with the King of Shadows (provided the PC stayed her execution), she was returned to Luskan and reinstated as their ambassador. After several years of service, she revealed that she was an agent of Neverwinter and her role had allowed her to arrest a score of Luskan spies who had infiltrated her new home city. Tidbits *Torio was voiced by Maggie Lacey. *Ophala mentions that Torio is a frequent patron at the Moonstone Mask. Category:Official campaign NPCs